castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
The Abyss
A hellish area which include six elements: fire, sand, ice, blood, space and spike. Its background music is The Abyss (song). Geography The Abyss is the final location in Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow for the Nintendo DS. It takes on a semblance similar to hell as described in the Holy Bible. The second term for "Abyss" refers to when a player, NPC or enemy, fall into a pit or black hole that's never-ending. During gameplay, when an NPC or enemy fall into an abyss it almost always results in their death. In the eariler Castlevania games the player would die instantly if they fell into an abyss. It wasn't until Castlevania: Lament of Innocence when players would just take damage from it before spawning back somewhere in the area. Another term "Abyss" may refer to the pit in which Abaddon the leader of the locusts, arises from as described in the Book of Revelations Chapter 9 of the Bible. This is strongly reenforced by the fact that Abaddon happens to be a boss in this area. The shape this area takes resembles a six pointed star of which each of its sections do not look connected at any point. However, due to the chaotic nature of this location, it inexplicably teleports you from one sector to another. The surrounding environment in this area changes depending on which section you currently are. The northmost section houses the typical fire and brimestone complete with fire pillars that shoot up from the ground at timed intervals. The other areas include something that looks like the inside of a refrigerator (presumably a reference to where Lucifer/Satan was banished to in the Divine Comedy, as he was sealed away in the deepest area of Hell in ice.), to outer space, to strange quicksand like pits (with oddly placed ear structures with the said sand running out of them), to within a giant colon (?), to a spike ridden lair with elaborate insectoid designs embedded within its walls. The final section resides within the exact center of the location of which its environment is more twisted than any of the surrounding sections. It is here that the final battle ensues. (In Julius Mode, the final section of the Abyss is the Throne Room in The Pinnacle). Room Count There are a total of 38 rooms in this area. It should be noted that all sections (save for the top right section) of this area have 6 rooms each. The northeast section has an extra room, the room needed to warp to the center of the area to fight Menace. With the addition of Menace's room, the count reaches 38, however, it should also be noted that this room does not appear on the map and does not count toward your exploration rate counter on the menu screen. =Bestiary of The Abyss= Fire *Arc Demon *Ripper *Flame Demon Sand *Alastor *Erinys *Heart Eater *Mud Demon Ice *Frozen Shade *Stolas (Summoned Enemies: Erinys and Devil) *Final Guard *Malachi *White Dragon Blood *Malacoda *Erinys *Mud Demon Space *Black Panther *Malacoda *Stolas (Summoned Enemies: Erinys and Flame Demon) *Iron Golem *Giant Slug Spikes *Tanjelly *Erinys *White Dragon *Succubus =Bosses of The Abyss= *Abaddon (Blood area) *Menace (gate to final boss in the Spike area) *Soma Cruz (Julius Mode exclusive) Treasures Chaos Ring (once all possible souls besides glitch souls are collected) Category:Dawn of Sorrow Locations